Le dur froid de l'automne
by httpmoony
Summary: 31 octobre 1981. La chute de Voldemort n'avait pas apporté que joie et apaisement dans le monde sorcier, tout comme l'arrivée de Harry Potter sur le pas de la porte du 4, Privet Drive, n'avait pas uniquement été synonyme de résignation pour la famille Dursley. Pour Pétunia, c'était surtout le jour où Lily, sa sœur, était morte.


Certains se vêtent de masque le soir d'Halloween, d'autres les retirent, mais les véritables monstres n'ont pas besoin de tels subterfuges pour se dissimuler ou se fondre dans la masse. Voldemort fait partie de ces derniers.

Voici un petit O.S. sans prétention sur Pétunia, le soir de la mort de Lily. Il est très loin d'être parfait et j'ai hésité à le poster puisqu'il est un peu (beaucoup) cafouilleux et peut-être pas très clair ou pas assez bien développé. Malgré tout, je l'aime bien, et puis c'est l'image que j'ai de Pétunia, autre que celle de la tante tyrannique qui n'aime pas son neveu pour une mornille, alors voilà.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne lecture.

 **MAJ 22.08.2017** : rajout de quelques passages et modifications d'autres. J'espère que c'est plus lisible et "mieux" qu'avant.

* * *

Il faisait étonnement froid, ce soir-là, même pour un 31 octobre. Vernon, qui avait pris soin de déguiser Dudley spécialement pour cette fameuse soirée où l'on peut être qui l'on veut, était sorti avec leur fils dans la rue, pour fêter Halloween. Pétunia, elle, n'avait pas voulu mettre le nez dehors. Elle avait décidé de rester à la maison, assise près du feu, dans une tentative vaine de se réchauffer. Mais le froid, elle le sentait, ne venait pas de l'extérieur. C'était quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle, qu'un vent glacial soufflait sans relâche. Et, malgré la tisane qu'elle avait bu, l'épaisse couverture sur ses épaules et les flammes brûlantes de l'âtre, ce sentiment austère de malaise ne la quittait pas.

Puisqu'elle était seule à la maison, et pour se distraire de son trouble, elle avait décidé de ressortir sa vieille boite rouge qui prenait la poussière au fond de son placard. Cette vieille boite en cuir où, à l'époque, Lily et elle écrivaient tous leurs secrets, où elles rangeaient tout ce qui leur tenait le plus à cœur. Passé 1971, elle n'avait plus servit à rien, mais Pétunia l'avait gardé. Au cas où.

En l'ouvrant, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle cherchait, la dernière chose qu'elle avait rangé à l'intérieur : la lettre que Lily lui avait envoyée, un an plus tôt, pour lui annoncer la naissance de son fils, Harry. Pétunia n'y avait jamais répondu. Non pas par haine et pour blesser sa sœur, mais parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Juste ça. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais été très douée avec les mots, Pétunia, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment les assembler ensemble, leur faire dire ce qu'elle désirait ou les mener là où elle le souhaitait. Quand elle les couchait sur du papier, les mots, elle avait toujours l'impression qu'ils étaient trop vulgaires, trop superficiels… Pas assez naturels, ni touchants. Des mots bêtement écris et ne signifiant rien pour personne.

Dans sa lettre, Lily lui avait parlé de sa vie à Godric's Hollow, de son mari, de son fils, de leur quotidien. Elle lui disait aussi qu'elle lui manquait, beaucoup. Que la vie sans sa sœur lui paraissait fade, que son bonheur ne pourrait être complet si elle n'en faisait pas partie et qu'elle ne lui tenait pas rancœur le moins du monde. Et Pétunia avait laissé la lettre sans réponse. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire, dire ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre elles, après les cris et les larmes, les disputes et les années, une lettre aurait-elle été suffisante ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elle ne doutait pas de la bonne foi de Lily lorsque celle-ci lui avait écrit cette lettre mais, une nouvelle fois, les mots lui avaient manqué.

Pétunia se souvenait parfaitement de l'été 1971, ce même été où quelque chose d'invisible s'était immiscé entre elle et sa sœur. Pétunia ne l'avais jamais, ô grand jamais, détesté. Lui dire qu'elle était un monstre, une bête de foire, une erreur de la nature… tout ça, c'était sa façon à elle de se protéger. Se protéger de ce monde qui voulait de sa sœur, mais pas d'elle. Pour se protéger et se dire que, si Lily et elle étaient séparées, ce n'était que de sa faute à elle, et non celle de quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, sur lequel elle n'avait aucune emprise. Elle avait tout fait pour repousser Lily, tout comme son monde l'avait repoussée. Les garder loin, tous les deux. Mais Lily, sa douce Lily, avait protesté. Elle ne voulait pas que sa sœur et elle soient séparées, par quoi que ce soit. Et Pétunia s'était sentit bien, en voyant que Lily tenait à elle, malgré sa magie, malgré son monde. Malgré tout ce qui les divisait. Mais ça ne changeait rien à rien. Elle avait été terriblement égoïste, elle s'en rendait compte aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était trop tard.

Elle finit par refermer la boîte, et sortit de la chambre uniquement en possession de la lettre de Lily et de quelques photos. Elle se dirigea en premier temps dans la cuisine, pour prendre quelques feuilles et un stylo, mais y resta quelques minutes supplémentaires. Vernon venait de téléphoner, lui annonçant que Dudley et lui dormiraient chez la tante Marge ce soir-là. Pétunia le rappela donc, lui confirmant qu'elle avait bien reçu son message et que c'était une bonne chose que leur fils voit sa tante. Chose faite, elle retourna auprès du feu dans la cheminée, qui avait lentement commencé à décroitre, sous sa couverture. Armée de son stylo, elle commença à écrire quelques mots d'excuses sur son papier, à l'adresse de Lily, avant de lui parler de Dudley, de Vernon, de leur maison… Mais c'était superficiel, tellement superficiel. Après quelques minutes, elle griffonna les lignes qu'elle avait écrites et recommença, sur une nouvelle feuille. Et elle écrivit, encore et encore, sans même réfléchir. La bille du stylo glissait sur le papier comme si le crayon dansait à la lueur des flammes. Elle lui parlait de leur enfance, de son sentiment d'abandon, s'excusait pour l'avoir repoussé, avant de lui exprimer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et qu'elle accumulait depuis des années et des années et qui lui grillait les neurones. Les feuilles s'enchainaient sans répit. Elle lui écrivait avec amour et tristesse, mais avec le sentiment profond qu'elle voulait recoller les morceaux du passé, briser la glace, et retrouver sa sœur.

 _Elle lui disait adieu et elle ne le savait même pas._

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle enveloppa les lettres et s'empara alors des photos. Des photos d'elle et Lily. Sur chacune d'elles, elles étaient toujours souriantes, toujours heureuses, depuis leur plus jeune âge. Toujours ensembles, aussi. Ces photos, c'étaient des moments de bonheur, _leurs_ moments de bonheur. Des moments qui appartenaient à présent au passés, mais qu'elles garderaient toujours en elles. Et elle avait sacrifié cela. Elle avait sacrifié leur bonheur par égoïsme et par peur de l'abandon. Au final, c'était elle, qui avait abandonné sa sœur, non le contraire. C'était elle le monstre, la bête de foire sans cœur… Elle ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à elle-même.

Étouffant dans son sentiment de malaise, elle se leva, prit l'enveloppe, revêtit une veste et une écharpe, mit des bottes et s'apprêta à sortir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'elle respire l'air pur de la nuit et qu'elle oublie sa culpabilité et sa peine, devenues trop lourdes à porter. Il était tard, sans doute le lendemain déjà, mais il _fallait_ qu'elle sorte. Elle traversa le corridor, ouvrit la porte ; l'air glacial de la nuit la frappa de plein fouet. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, ses poumons se dilatèrent lentement, et elle s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Elle marcha, encore et encore, et les étoiles brillaient dans la voûte céleste, au-dessus d'elle. Les étoiles brillaient et Lily en faisait partie, désormais. Mais elle l'ignorait.

Elle alla d'abord, à pieds, poster les mots qu'elle avait écrits à sa sœur. Mots qui, pour une fois, ne lui paraissaient pas fade, qui venaient du cœur. Elle espérait que Lily les recevrait le plus tôt possible. Elle continua, ensuite, de marcher dans l'obscurité apaisante de la nuit, s'égarant au milieu des allées et des maisons toutes identiques mais dont les foyers, les vies, étaient si dissemblables les uns des autres. L'apparence était la même, ici, mais il suffisait de prêter un peu plus d'attention, de creuser afin de retirer la carapace opaque couvrant la vie de tout un chacun, pour apercevoir que, au fond, il y avait des circuits disjonctés, des câbles pétés, des fils irréparables. En venant vivre à Little Whinging, c'était la banalité que Pétunia avait recherché, le fait de pouvoir se fondre dans la masse, cacher les mécanismes branlants de son passé et qui menaçait à tout moment de s'effondrer. Un quotidien banal dans une ville banale pour dissimuler les rouages encore chauds et douloureux dont faisait partie Lily.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, elle prit enfin le chemin du retour, lentement. Son malaise l'avait quitté. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, désormais, c'était son cœur qui battait un peu plus vite à l'idée que, quelques jours plus tard, Lily recevrait sa lettre. Un mélange d'émotions indéchiffrables et qu'elle n'avait pas ressenties depuis longtemps répandait une agréable chaleur dans tout son être.

Elle sourit bêtement à la nuit qui lui répond. La brise froide de l'automne la caressait, l'enveloppait, lui chantant doucement le trépas des Potter, tombés sous un éclair de lumière verte et glaciale, dans leur jolie maison où le feu dans l'âtre s'éteignait peu à peu, et que personne ne rallumerait jamais.

A la faible lueur des lampadaires, elle aperçut sa maison au loin. Sa maison si semblable à toutes les autres. Elle la rejoignit lentement, pénétra dans le petit jardin, fit quelques pas ; son cœur eut un raté. Là, sur le pas de la porte, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture, une lettre posée dessus, se trouvait un bébé. Le cœur de Pétunia battait à tout rompre et son malaise étouffant la reprit, plus violent que jamais. Hésitante, elle finit tout de même par prendre le bébé paisiblement endormi dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots réconfortant, et retourna au salon. Elle se dévêtit, le poupon toujours dans les bras, veillant à ne pas le lâcher, et se rassit sur le fauteuil.

Elle ne mit que quelques minutes pour lire lettre – un parchemin qu'une écriture fine et régulière remplissait entièrement – et moins de temps encore pour comprendre. Elle eut presque l'impression d'entendre quelque chose se casser à l'intérieur d'elle, comme si sa cage thoracique s'était brusquement vidée et amplifiait le bruit douloureux de son cœur se brisant en mille morceaux et résonnant encore et encore contre ses côtes. Son visage blêmit, ses mains se mirent à trembler et pendant un instant elle craignit de lâcher Harry. Harry. Le nom résonnait dans sa tête. Harry, c'était le fils de Lily, de sa sœur. Sa sœur qui venait tout juste de mourir, qui ne recevrait jamais sa lettre, ni ne lui répondrait… Sa sœur qu'elle avait tant aimée. Et elle était morte, à présent. Morte… Le mot virevoltait dans la pièce, la narguant. Elle s'était figée au-dessus du bébé ; les larmes ne coulaient même pas.. C'était son monde entier qui se disloquait lentement à mesure que la nouvelle s'imprégnait de son être, qu'elle réalisait la signification de chaque mot écrit à l'encre verte. Elle prenait doucement conscience que sa lettre resterait à tout jamais sans réponse. Pour une fois que les mots ne lui avaient pas fait défaut…

Dans ses bras, le Survivant dormait.

Et on lui demandait d'en prendre soin, de s'occuper de lui. Que lui aussi, était un sorcier. Qu'elle devait le protéger car, un jour, il serait leur salut. Un si petit être…

Alors, face à son chagrin et sa peine, Pétunia fit la seule chose qu'elle était en mesure de faire : répéter ses erreurs. Elle se leva, le poupon toujours dans ses bras, et monta à l'étage. Elle chercha un moment dans la chambre de Dudley, mais finit par en ressortir avec un vieux landau : cela suffirait pour cette nuit, après tout. Elle irait lui acheter un lit digne de ce nom lorsque le soleil se lèverait. Elle redescendit, cala le landau comme elle le pouvait sous l'escalier et mit Harry à l'intérieur.

Elle lui en voulait à cet enfant, bien sûr. C'était à cause de lui qu'on lui avait arraché sa sœur, à cause de lui que Lily était morte.

Mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Ou du moins, elle tentait de s'en convaincre. Harry, c'était un petit bout de Lily qui subsistait alors, cette fois-ci, elle ne laisserait pas leur monde le lui arracher. Elle ne laisserait personne lui prendre la dernière chose qui la rattachait à sa sœur. C'était égoïste, horriblement égoïste, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle haïssait ce bébé autant qu'elle l'aimait. Parce que c'était un morceau de Lily, mais c'était aussi une part de ce monde qui lui avait volé sa sœur.

Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle regarda encore quelques instant le bébé qui dormait à poings fermés, encore inconscient de qui il était, et de comment il en était arrivé là.

-Adieu, Lily, murmura-t-elle en éteignant la lumière.

Et elle referma la porte du placard sous l'escalier.

* * *

Voilà. Maigre contribution sur le site de et au monde incroyable des fanfic sur l'univers d'HP, mais j'espère tout de même que mon O.S. vous aura plu.

Petit détail un chouïa important : j'y fais mention d'une lettre envoyée à Lily par Pétunia. Il est évident que cette dernière ne sait pas l'adresse exact de sa sœur étant donné que sa maison de Godric's Hollow est soumise au sortilège de _Fidelitas_. Donc, oui, c'est une incohérence, mais une incohérence volontaire de ma part.

Voilà, c'est tout. Portez vous bien !


End file.
